Sail Away
by Captain K Rool
Summary: Hook and his love, Grace Dellahaye, lead The Jolly Roger to victorious heights together after Hook saved her from a burning ship, but their whole lives are changed when the captain and his crew go missing after a visit with the Evil Queen, leaving Grace alone. 5 years later, when Grace arrives in Storybrooke, things aren't what she expected when she finds Hook is a Dark One.
1. The Jolly Roger

_It's been five years since the last time I saw you. Five long, agonizing years since I lost you. I don't think words could ever explain how my heart breaks every time you wonder your way into my mind. I've always wondered what happened to you and the crew. You left us to go see the queen, something about a deal to get to a world without magic. Next thing I knew the ship and all it's official crew members were overcome by a purple smoke, and everything was gone. The life I'd lived for so long, the life I accidentally came into and the life I loved... Gone. In an instant. Never to be heard of again.  
Saying I miss you is an understatement, but saying I still love you after all this time seems so pathetic. Moving on sounded so easy but when it came down to it, no man could ever give me what you did. You gave me a friendship, a close bond, someone to lead a ship with, someone to depend on and love and love me, someone who actually showed me how to have fun on our amazing adventures. You taught me everything, from sword fighting to every job the beautiful Jolly Roger had to offer. No man could ever replace you, and god knows they've tried. This is what motivates me to find you. I will find you Killian, if it is the last thing I do._

 __That was the last letter I wrote before my escape from Neverland. I'd attained a rare magic bean from a kind fairy who'd befriended me some time after Killian disappeared. When I had no one and nothing, Stella was kind enough to lend me her help. It was five years until she was able to find a magic bean for me. I knew I could finally go to the land without magic Killian had always talked about and I had no doubts that that is where he'd gone. The deal with the queen hadn't gone as planned, he couldn't have left me on purpose, could he?

The thoughts of what happened that day, or could have happened, have haunted my memory but no matter what I could never accept that he'd abandoned me. That wasn't him. And the moment I got my chance I knew I'd find my way to him again, and that time had finally come after five lonely years. I was ready.

As I said my goodbye's to Stella, I couldn't help but feel a little sad. I had come to Neverland so long ago that I hadn't even remembered what it was like anywhere else. I'd met Killian here, we did everything here, my whole life was here, and yet I had been trying to run from it for half a decade.

I kissed the last object I had of my love, his ring. It was silver with a large garnet set in the shape of an oval. Little diamonds surrounded the deep red rock, like ice around a volcano. He'd gotten it from his brother, Liam, before he died. It was special to him, and he told me to hang on to it for him. I'd given him something special to me in return that day as well. It was my father's necklace he'd given to me before he went out to sea. He and his crew were out to deliver goods to another part of Neverland. The waters were dangerous and I didn't want him to go. So I snuck onto his ship. It burned that night, which was the night Killian saved my life. We'd given each other these special objects as a promise of a bond bound by love.

I activated the bean and jumped through the gaping hole in the ground, afraid of what I would find at the other end. I could only hope this would send me where I wanted to go.

At some point, I'd blacked out. I didn't remember almost anything after jumping in. I opened my eyes to find myself on a beach, freezing cold waves crashing against my shivering body. I sat up and looked around, not seeing anything familiar. I stood up and walked around, hoping to find someone, anyone really, who could tell me where I was.

I wondered out to a road, which seemed incredibly strange to me. Everything looked very odd, hundreds of objects around me were unrecognizable, mostly objects seemed to be used for mobility purposes. As I walked around, I quickly discovered that I didn't exactly look like the others around me. There weren't many people around but they definitely did not look like me or anyone I'd ever seen. Their clothes were strange, materials I hadn't ever worn in ways I'd never think to wear them. I definitely had a lot of catching up to do.

I wasn't sure what I thought I'd find. I knew I wanted to find Killian, but I had never thought about how I'd do it once I got here. I decided to push that thought aside and head to a place that had a sign about serving food. I was starving.

I walked in, soaking wet and probably smelling like the sea. Not a good mix. People were staring and whispering. It must have been a small place. Everyone seemed to know each other and got a little weirded out by a newcomer.

"Sit down dear." I turned quickly toward the voice that belonged to a short, grey haired woman. She smiled at me, which was a relief from all the questionable stares. "Are you from here?" She asked gently, as I sat down at a table she lead me to.

"I just got here." I said, still trying to figure things out. I couldn't get over how strange everything looked.

"Where are you from? And how did you get here?" She asked. She seemed to be trying to sound more casual than she was. She was honestly just asking what everyone else was to afraid to ask.

"Neverland. I got here through a magic bean." I said, finally making eye contact with the woman. "My name is Grace."

"Well Grace, everyone around here calls me Granny." She shook my hand sweetly, though I could tell she was really a tough cookie at heart. "I'm going to get you some food, okay? Wait here." She left through a set of doors behind a bar, though I could still see her whispering to her cook. She took out a rectangular device and touched it a few times and put it away. I was clearly lost so I shrugged it off.

After a short while Granny brought me a plate of food. It was definitely not what I was expecting. Even the food was weird. "This is lasagna. It's a noodle with sauce. Eat up." She smiled and walked away, checking her device again.

Soon after I started eating I realized the lasagna was the best thing I'd ever eaten. Food in this world was definitely better. I ate with such excitement that I hadn't even noticed a pretty blond girl in a black jacket stand before me before she spoke.

"Hi." She said, sharp and to the point. She didn't look very friendly and I was a little afraid of her already. "Who are you?"

"I'm Grace. From Neverland." I said, knowing she'd probably have the same questions as everyone else. "Who are you?"

"Emma." She said, looking a little annoyed. "Why are you here, Grace?" She asked.

"I'm looking for someone. I lost him a long time ago and I was hoping he was here." I said, hopeful. If this place was so small she had to have known him.

"And who is that?" She asked, sitting back in her chair. She seemed so arrogant and dark. I wasn't getting a goo vibe from her at all.

"Well, most people know him by Captain Hook. His name is-"

"I know what his name is." She said, throwing up her hand to cut me off. "Hook is dead." She said, standing up immediately. "So don't bother." As she started to walk away, she looked back with a terrible smile on her face. "Catch." She threw a small object at me. I caught it instinctively, it was a magic bean. "I've been saving that for a special occasion. Go back to Neverland where you belong."

Tears stung my eyes and my cheeks got hot. He couldn't be dead. No way. Killian was a survivor, he couldn't be dead. She had to have been lying. The thoughts were rushing around my head so fast that it became hard to even breathe. I quietly walked out of the building, trying to keep my composure as to not draw more attention.

I took a few back alleys out of the center of town and back to the water. _"This can't be real."_ I kept repeating this thought over and over in my head until it sounded like gibberish. I came to dock where I came across one of my best memories. The Jolly Roger floated before me, quiet. It was just as massive and flawless as I remembered. I did my best not to cry as I slowly walked upon the ship's deck. No one was in sight and the world around me was silent.

I walked around the ship I once called home for what seemed like hours, finally feeling something from my old life again. I desperately needed this to cope with the information I'd just been given. If Killian really was dead, I was going to need some answers. I wanted to know what happened to him and why. If I couldn't find him, I would find his answers. But until then, I thought it best I just lay low until everyone got over my newness.

I made my way below deck to the Captain's Quarters where Killian and I had spent so many romantic and playful nights. I laid down on our bed where so many of my fondest memories came from. We'd sit up at night and talk about our pasts, our futures together, the things we wanted to do and see, not to mention the physical love that occurred there. It was good to be back, to feel so close to him again, but so sad that there as a possibility that this was as close as I'd ever get again.

I sat up and looked out at the water from the window and noticed something shining hanging from a small hook in the upper corner of the wood around the window. I got up to see what it was, and what I discovered broke my heart. It was my father's necklace. He'd kept it all those years. This seemed like proof that he didn't leave me alone on purpose, which hurt a little more. That was the one thing that finally made me break.

I cried myself to sleep that night for the first time since the following weeks I'd lost Killian. Trying to be strong was something I always did, but I couldn't bear the thought of him being dead, but that was what was happening. I had never felt more alone or more at home. 


	2. Love, Killian

I woke with a headache in a room I hadn't recognized. I was no longer on the Jolly Roger and I had no memory of leaving it, nor any idea how so much money had gotten on the table next to the bed. I exited the sleeping quarters which lead to a medium sized kitchen and living room. I went out the main door and into a hallway that lead down to an area I found later was called a lobby. There were signs that indicated it was an Inn owned by Granny, the same woman who owned the diner.

I left the building, feeling confused about what had happened. How did I get off the ship? I couldn't wrap my head around it. I'd thought it could have been some of the Jolly Roger crew members, but I hadn't seen a trace of any of them in town. I also thought it could have been Emma, maybe she didn't want me near the ship. I had a lot of ideas but they were all dead ends.

I paced around the center of town, making sure not to loose my bearings. I still looked a little strange compared to everyone else. I stopped into a clothing store where I found a lot of clothing that seemed to be a it more normal. A lot of it was black and fit my body a bit tight like I'd noticed other women wearing. I bought a leather jacket to top it all off and went on my way back to my room.

I changed into my new clothes, tight black pants with a matching black tank top under my jacket with black boots. I felt a little odd, but it was the most normal thing I could find that I liked. I found some make up and hair styling tools in the bathroom of my room. I read the instructions to the tools before I tried using them. I felt a little dumb in this new world, but I would do what I had to to stay and fit in.

By the time I was done, I had my make up done with what they call a smokey eye and the end of my long hair were curled. I normally wore it up in a bun with a bandana to keep my hair back so keeping it down was a little different for me.

I went back out into town, making sure to grab an umbrella as it was starting to look like it would rain. I found a shop that was called "Mr. Gold Pawnbroker And Antiques Dealer" that looked interesting to me. I peered in the window and something shiny caught my eye.

" _No way.._ I thought. Before me was a familiar telescope, the initials K.J. engraved on the side. How did Killian's telescope end up in a pawn shop? Bad thoughts raced through my head, regarding if he were actually dead or not. If anything, this only verified Emma's story.

"Find something that interests you?" I voice came from behind me.

I turned around quickly, startled by the sudden voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to.. Uh.." I struggled with words. The man before me was a bit older, maybe in his 40's or 50's, he had longer shaggy hair and walked with a cane to compensate for a limp.

"Mr. Gold." He said, putting out a hand for me to shake, which I did, though reluctant.

"Grace." I introduced myself, just to be polite.

"Come on in dearie." He said, opening the door for me. I lead the way in, going straight for the telescope.

I picked up the telescope and rolled it in my hands for a moment, remembering the man it once belonged to, missing the endless adventures by his side, reliving the nights we spent below deck, falling asleep next to him, the Jolly Roger rocking me to sleep. "How much for this?" I asked, quietly.

"What have you got?" He asked, walking behind the glass counter.

"Not a whole lot." I admitted, looking up at him. "But there has to be something I can do." I reasoned.

"Why is that old thing so important?" He asked, but the look in his eyes told me he already knew.

"This belonged to the man I love. I came all this way.." I started, but had to stop. Getting emotional in front of a man I'd just met didn't sound like the best idea.

"Hook, you mean?" He more stated than asked. He leaned on the counter, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Yes! You know of him?" I asked, hopeful for answers.

"I guess you could say he's my-" He cut the sentence short to let out a chuckle. "-oldest fried.

"Can you tell me where he is now?" I approached the counter, not breaking eye contact. I finally felt I was getting somewhere.

"I can. For a price." He offered, arrogant.

"What price?" I asked, expecting him to give a dollar amount.

"I'll let you know when I do. Call it, a favor, of sorts." He seemed to be feeling this out as we went along, but with some certain end goal. All I could do was accept or refuse, but how bad could one favor be?

"Deal." I said, eager. "Tell me where Killian is." I pleaded.

"Alive, here, in Storybrooke. Probably less than 20 feet from you to be completely honest." He mused. There was something he wasn't saying, I could feel it.

"Then why have I not been able to find him?" I asked. I felt frustrated, but so excited to know he was alive.

"He doesn't want to be found dearie. Take it for what it's worth." He picked up the telescope and looked through it out the window, but when I followed his gaze, I saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"So he did leave me on purpose, didn't he?" I asked, somehow knowing Mr. Gold already knew what I meant. The man seemed so all-knowing and keen. There was a lot I wasn't understanding about this man.

"Of course he did!" He laughed, breaking my heart. It couldn't be true.

I could feel tears stinging my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. "Why?"

"You're going to have to ask him yourself." He started walking to the back of the shop, but turned toward me one last time, this time, a different look on his face. One of remorse, and maybe pity. "Dearie, sometimes people make hard decisions for the ones they love. I don't think your pirate is any different."

I looked up at him, a little hopeful. "You don't think he wanted to leave me?" I asked, hoping for some sort of explanation.

"I know exactly what happened, and let me tell you, you're going to want to hear him out." He gave me a look I couldn't explain, like a friend somehow.

"Why are you defending him?" I wanted as many answers as I could get, but thought this was about the only one he'd give.

"Hook spent a long time trying to kill me, and he spared me once. I owe him a favor." Something in me clicked and everything started to make sense.

"You're the crocodile? Rumpelstiltskin, aren't you?" I became a little afraid, remembering the terrible things Killian had said about this man and the horrible things he'd done as the Dark One.

"Aye." He said, mimicking Killian, then disappeared behind the doorway to the back of the store.

I marched outside and threw up my umbrella, storming the streets until the anger subsided. I found my way to the woods where I sat as the rain died down. I couldn't help but finally break down. I was always two steps behind him, just barely missing him everywhere I went. I had to wonder why he left, what decision was it that he made, and why he didn't want to see me.

I half screamed in frustration through the tears. "What are you blubbering about?" A voice came from behind me. I jumped up and turned around, Emma standing before me.

"It's none of your business." I said, wiping my face.

"I believe it is my business." She stepped forward, hands behind her back. She looked tall and authoritative, nothing scared her and she was always in control. You could tell just by glancing at her.

"Good for you." I said, trying to step by her, though it did no good as she just appeared in front of me as if she'd already known my every move.

"It's about Hook, isn't it?" She mused, almost happy with herself. "It's a shame he's dead."

"You can stop your lying now. Mr. Gold already told me he's alive." I said, smug. I was just happy I was finally one step ahead of someone.

"Oh did he?" She said, sounding cool but so obviously irritated by it. "And here I was doing you a favor and this is how I've been repaid." She fake pouted.

"Favor? You mean to tell me you did me a favor by telling me that the man I love is dead?" I was so beyond angry that I could barely stand it. I wanted to explode.

"He's not the man you love anymore. He's the man _I_ love now. And believe me, those are two very different people." She knew something I didn't, as it constantly seemed to be in this town. How did anyone ever get ahead?

"How is he any different now than he ever was?" I asked through the anger. I wanted to play into her game so maybe I could figure this whole thing out.

She lunged toward me, not two inches from my face, almost snarling. "Do you know what I am Grace?" She whispered, though she didn't wait long enough to let me give her a reply. "I'm the Dark One. And thanks to me, so is your, or should I say _my_ , beloved pirate." Drama dripped from her voice like honey from a bee hive. She was venomous, her eyes like a snake's. She backed up to bask in the fear I knew was showing on my face. I didn't even know that was possible.

"If you love Killian like I do, then why would you ever do that to him?" I asked, strong, angry.

"To save his life." She stood there, proud, as if she were a hero. But I knew better, I knew Killian and I knew that he would have much rather died than to ever have become the one thing he hated the most. I didn't want Killian to be dead either, but making him a Dark One was not something I could have done to him without his consent, and something told me he hadn't given consent.

"Give me a fucking break." I spat. I was absolutely done with her hero act. It was time to get real. "You and I both know that he never wanted that. He would have rather died a man of honor, a man who stuck to his good form, and you ripped that away from him! All you did was turn him into a monster he's always hated, a monster like you!" The silence after my words was deafening. She stood before me, shocked. Apparently everyone was too afraid of her to tell her how it was. I personally had no relationship with her like everyone else seemed to so I didn't really care how my words made her feel. I was tired of her messing with me and I finally had enough. "And you stand there," I started, in a much softer tone, "and look at yourself like a hero, like you did him some kind of favor, when all you did was spit on his honor as the man he was, and damned him to this darkness for your own selfish reasons. And believe me, I know what it's like to love Killian, it's powerful, and it's overwhelming and you feel like if he were gone you'd die with him, but he's the important one. It should have been his choice to make, not yours." I waited for a response but wasn't given one. Maybe I had gotten through to her? "Now, I'm going o the library so I can figure out if it's even possible to get him back." I turned to walk away before I was spoken to one more time.

"An if you somehow succeed in turning him back into who he was? What then? Do you actually think you can just run back into his arms like nothing happened? Like I never meant anything to him? DO you honestly think you can make him love you?" I knew she was just trying to get the last stab in, but I refused to let her.

"Well, Emma, wouldn't that be another one of _Killian's_ choices to make, and not yours? We all know what happened last time you made a decision for him." Just as I finished, leaves rustled around behind me and when I turned, she was gone.

As I walked to the library I couldn't help but feel the smallest bit sorry for Emma. I understood that she loved him like I did, and she didn't want to see him die, and she ended up making a hard choice. But on the other hand, I knew Killian and I knew how he would have felt about it. If I had been her I would have had to let him make the choice, as it wasn't anyone's choice or life but his. It was unfair, and he deserved to have the last word in his own life. I could see that, without the darkness, Emma was probably a pretty good person, someone I would have gotten along with. But not the way she was now, not with that evil side to her that was ready to stab me in the back. I only worried that if she and Killian both got rid of the darkness, he'd chose her over me.

I walked into the library, which was pretty empty other than the librarian. I sat at a table after gathering about 10 or 20 different books that mentioned the Dark One. I had to see if there was a way to get it out, a reversal of some sort. I skimmed pages for about an hour before I realized that nothing even mentioned the possibility of two Dark Ones, let alone how to get rid of it without killing the host. I rest my head in my hands, frustrated.

"Are you okay?" I heard above me. I looked up to see the librarian, younger looking than most librarians would probably be.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just doing some research." I started flipping through pages again, feeling a little hopeless.

"I'm Belle." She smiled as she sat down at my table. "I haven't seen you before." She mentioned, as most had.

"Grace." I smiled, trying to focus on the books at hand.

"The Dark One, huh?" She read a few lines over my shoulder before speaking again. "You know, none of these books are going to give you the answer you're looking for."

"They're not?" I sighed, slumping back in my chair. By the tone of her voice I could tell she knew a thing or two about the subject matter.

"Nope. If I were you, I'd leave it alone." She somewhat warned.

"Leave what alone? What do you know?" I asked. It seemed she already knew what I was looking for somehow, like she'd been in my head. What the hell was with the people in this town?!

"I just know about the deal you made with my husband." She smiled, revealing her little secret.

"Wait. The Crocodile has a wife?" I was a little surprised to hear that after knowing everything that happened between Killian and Rumpelstiltskin.

"So Hook has told you about him I see." She giggled a little, as if calling her husband that foul name was amusing to her.

"We used to go on adventures together, trying to find him so he could get his revenge. I know that probably seems awful to you, but for me, that was the best time of my life." I smiled, thinking about the time we shared together.

"Can I ask why?" She seemed to already know, but she had a strange hope about her, like she just needed to hear it.

"Well, we just did something for each other, we were two parts of a whole, even if we didn't really understand what the whole of it was to begin with. Falling in love with Killian was easy, and everything I'd ever imagined love to be and more. I found myself unable to even think about anyone else, or anything. I'd have gone anywhere with him, done anything for him, and I actually felt like he felt the same. I could never imagine being by anyone's side but his. And believe me I tried, I tried to forget about him when he went missing, I tried seeing other men, but it just never worked. I never felt the same, the void was always there. And I'd think about Killian and I'd feel it again, I'd feel everything I wanted to feel for someone else. The time I had going place to place, occasionally realm to realm when we had the means, before the giants' bean supply was destroyed, was all I had to hang onto this whole time, and I just can't let it go. That's why that was the best time of my life. Belle, I miss him, and I just want him back to who he used to be. It hurts, because I finally found him, I know he's here in town, but he won't see me. He won't let me talk to him. I just want to make things right again." I sighed again, remembering he was still kind of in a thing with Emma. "But if I do manage to fix things, he might just go back to being with Emma. What if he sends me back home alone?"

"Hey, don't think that way." She said, rubbing my arm. "I know how much you love him, and I know it hurts to see all this happening to him, but you have to be strong right now. Hook needs your help, whether you help him erase that darkness somehow, or you just be there for him and accept him the way he is now. Whatever you decide to do, do it for yourself, don't worry about him choosing Emma. I know he cares about her, but by the way you talk about all this, I think you and him have a real, true love. I know that sounds odd, coming fro a stranger, but I can feel it in you. You can help him, and if he chooses her, then he chooses her. But you don't have to cross that bridge until you get there. So chin up, you can do this." her encouraging words were exactly what I needed to hear. After the confusion with Gold and the anger with Emma, Belle's speech was the thing I needed to keep moving forward.

"What if he never wants to see me?" I asked, addressing my last worry for the moment.

"He will. I promise. He just needs some time Grace. He knows you're here, and he just needs some time to deal with it." She spoke as if she knew more, but needed to hold back, and then it clicked.

"He's talked to you about this?" I asked, only hoping she'd tell me more.

"Yes, but you aren't supposed to know that." She paused, debating something in her head. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked.

"Yes, of course." I said, maybe a little too eager.

"I saw Hook, late last night, outside your window. I asked him what he was doing and he kind of freaked out at first. But he took me back to his ship and he told me a lot of things Grace. He told me about the adventures, and the love you shared, he misses he it too. But you have to understand, he thinks he's this awful monster he hates and he's afraid to see you because of what you might think. He doesn't want to scare you. He's doing his best to deal with it, but if anyone knows Dark Ones it's me, and I can see he's battling with the darkness every second, and it changes the way he deals with things. He doesn't want to face you until he can mentally be okay with it. Just give him some time. He's doing all of this alone since he broke up with Emma." She explained things slowly and carefully, afraid to hurt my feelings.

"He broke up with her?" I asked, unsure of their standing.

"Yeah. After she changed him she cast a curse and made him forget everything. He found out what she'd done and he's now dad set on revenge on her." She said. Thank goodness someone in this awful town was trying to get me up to speed. Everyone else seemed to talk in riddles and tried to hide things from me.

"Do you think he truly loves Emma?" I asked, hoping to clear my insecurities.

"You're going to have to ask him that yourself." She half smiled, trying to reassure me. "Now, I don't mean to be rude but I have a date with my husband." She beamed, so proud of it, even though most other people look at him in disgust. "So I have to lock up the library. Why don't you go get some rest and relax for a while, okay?"

I nodded and walked out of the building with her. "Belle!" I called after he before she left. She turned to look at me. "Thank you for everything."

"Anytime." She smiled, and turned to go her own way. I was very lucky I got to meet such a kind person.

I started walking back home, mulling things over in my mind, but before I could get back, an incredibly strong and familiar smell overcame me, that of musk and rum. I stopped dead in my tracks, knowing exactly where I'd smelled it before. I looked around slowly, making sure he wasn't in sight. I turned around only to find the remains of a red smoke, and the smell gone. He was just there, I one step ahead of him, and he was gone again.

I noticed something on the sidewalk that I knew I hadn't walked over the first time. I bent down to find a neatly folded note with my name written on it. I opened it and scanned the familiar hand writing. It read;

 _My Gracie,  
I know you've been in Storybrooke for a few days now and you must have a thousand questions, and they will be answered, but it will take time.  
I'm sure you've been told of what became of me after I left Neverland, and I cannot begin to explain to you how ashamed I am. I want to fix it before it's too late.  
I'm also sure you've heard from Emma Swan, which I deeply apologize for. As much as I care about Emma, I never should have tried to replace you with her. Do not think I have forgotten about you.  
As for you and I, I'd love to talk with you about it all over hot cider (Don't think I'd forgotten what your favorite drink was either, love) But that will have to take some time. I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, but as you can guess, I've lost my mind and I need to gather myself before I can face you again. I have an incredible amount of apologizing and explaining to do, and I promise to do so. Just please, do not give up on me like I have given up on myself. I will come to you when I can. Do not lose your faith in me. I'm still the man you once loved, somewhere deep down, even though I am having a difficult time finding that man as of late.  
Please, take the next few days to wind down and relax. Everything will be okay, just stay away from Swan and that god awful Crocodile. Trust me. I'll see you soon.  
-Love, Killian_


End file.
